


Maiden Hell

by BlakeNightshade



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeNightshade/pseuds/BlakeNightshade
Summary: When former rockstar Maggot checks into the Happy Hotel, she doesn't expect much, much less finding a home she truly belongs.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Original Female Character(s), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Maiden Hell

**Author's Note:**

> It might not be the best but it's the first thing I've been able to write since middle school

October 29th, 2019

She stood in front of the doors of the Happy Hotel, music blaring into her ears through headphones, steeling herself. Though full of doubt as to whether or not the Princess’s little experiment would even work, it was better to try and fail than to have never tried at all. She was tired of Hell; the Highway to Hell her life was was certainly fun and carefree, but the constant walls and cutthroat attitudes one needed to survive were making her grow weary. And even if no one could be redeemed, it was better to live with people that were at least aiming for self-improvement. With a deep breath and a pause of her music, she pushed in the door.

Unfortunately, this brought the attention of everyone in the lobby, and the eyes on her brought a feeling of apprehension. There weren’t many people, which honestly would have been better. With more around, it was easier to be anonymous. A couple of eyes would be drawn her way but she could slink away into the crowd. But now, with less than 10 people in the lobby, there was no way she could do anything without having all attention on her. The scorpion demon let out an awkward chuckle and made her way to the counter. Behind it sat a very unimpressed and dour cat, and the overwhelming stench of alcohol caught in her nose. With a forced smile on her face, she introduced herself. “Uh, hi. I’m Maggot. How do I check in?”

The feline raised a feathered brow. “Huh, wasn’t expecting the first guest to come that fucking fast.” He pushed a clipboard forward. “Fill this out and consider yourself a guest.”

Unfortunately her lack of hands made it a bit difficult to grab things, but with some maneuvering around, Maggot was eventually able to fill out the form in chicken scratch. All the while, she was keenly watched by the others in the lobby, with the princess happily bouncing up and down and with a smile that took up 90% of her face. As Maggot attempted to hand the clipboard back, nerves got to her, and the clipboard flipped over her arm and fell with a loud CRACK!

“Oops. Uuuhhh.” As Maggot reached down to grab the clipboard, her lack of hands got in the way. Her pincers were unable to get the right angle underneath for her to grab it with the smaller “thumbs” of them. This caused one of the people in the lobby to finally do something besides stare, the tall one with four arms moving over to help. He picked it up, all right. “Magnolia Martinez, AKA Maggot. Hmm, interesting name. Born July 16th,1979, died October 28th, 1998. Scorpion demon, pride, made a deal with Alastor -- wait what?” he read aloud, staring at her with wide eyes at the last remark, looking over to the deer demon, then back at Maggot.

“Uh, yeah,” she confirmed, turning her head and giving him a smile wave. “Hi, Al.” He simply replied with a curt nod and a wave back. Turning back to the fluffy tall boy, she added, “So, you know my name. Who are you?”

“You mean you saw that whole broadcast and didn’t see my pretty face tearing up part of Pentagram City?” he questioned with a raised brow and a scoff. Maggot nodded, though it wasn’t quite the truth -- she stopped watching midway through the song to head home and pack. “Name’s Angel Dust.”

“Nice to meet you, Angel Dust,” she replied, holding out a pincer for him to shake, only for him to scoff and walk off, leaving her hanging. Maggot shrank a little, turning around to the others, and the princess was right behind her, a face full of smiles and sparkles. Maggot was promptly on her ass with a scream.

“Hi! Nicetomeetyou! I’m Charlie, thoughIsupposeyoualreadyknowthat. Anyway, welcometotheHappyHotel! You’regonnahaveagreattime! I’msohappysomeonecame! See, I told you Vaggie! Anyway, hi, nicetomeetyou! Oh, wait, Ialreadysaidtha--”

“Hi, Charlie,” Maggot interrupted, pushing herself up off the floor. “So, uh, where’s my room?”


End file.
